


Flower Crowns

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: The beginning of their marriage and their joint reign was difficult. They still had Winter (and what came with it) to deal with. But Winter was defeated, the ensuing Spring was glorious.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part of my Alayne series. Wow! I can't believe it's done. *wipes tear* I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to Emmy and Brianna, for being my personal cheerleaders through this process. I'd also like to thank everyone who read and left such amazing reviews! I love you guys!

For so long, all Sansa had known was misfortune. Reuniting with Jon had thankfully been the turning point.

After they regained their memories, Jon and Sansa had debated what to do next. ( _Should Sansa remain as Alayne? Should Jon immediately give her the kingdom that was rightfully hers? Should?..._ ) Before they had made any decisions, a man bearing the sigil of a black lizard-lion had arrived in Winterfell and had asked for an audience with the king.

His name was Howland Reed. And he knew Jon’s mother…and who his actual father was.

This had changed everything. If word got out that the King in the North was actually a Targaryen…but no matter, for there had been a simple solution:

“Marry me,” Sansa had whispered to Jon after Lord Reed had retired for the night. “You are already a Stark to me. Marry me and I could make you one officially.”

And so, they did.

The beginning of their marriage and their joint reign was difficult. They still had Winter (and what came with it) to deal with. But Winter was defeated, and the ensuing Spring was glorious.

On a particularly fine day, Sansa decided to take a rare break from her queenly duties and spent the morning picking wildflowers in the godswood. She was now seated at the edge of a hot spring, her skirts folded neatly around her knees with her bare feet dangling in the water. From her selection of flowers, she weaved a crown of violet blooms and placed it on her head, the color very striking against her now red hair.

“That’s a fine crown for the Queen in the North.” Jon plopped himself down beside her on the edge of the spring. Following his wife’s example, he peeled off his boots, rolled up his pants legs, and dipped his feet in the warm water, letting out a happy sigh as he did so. “Do I get one?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” She reached in her basket, where she had placed a crown of pink blooms, and plopped it on his head. He blinked in surprise, which made her grin mischievously. “Oh! Husband! I never knew pink was so becoming on you. I need to request an order for fabric right away, to work on your new doublet!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” He pulled her against him and dug his fingers against her sides, making her squeal with laughter. He ended her torture soon enough, though, and kissed her sweetly.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

She sighed in contentment. “And I love you.”

He bent down and bestowed a kiss on the slight swell of her belly. “And I love you,” he cooed to their babe.

Their pack not only survived, but thrived.


End file.
